Handmaid's Tale Fanfiction
by theodoreg514gmail.com
Summary: It's a fanfiction.


_Les yeux de June_

Prologue

Sur ses pages, je suis censée y inscrire mes cycles menstruels, mes fatigues soudaines, mes maux de tête suspects, mes douleurs au ventre, mes fièvres, etc. Bref, tout ce que pourrait avoir de près ou de loin rapport à une éventuelle grossesse. C'est l'une des tâches qui est attendue de ma part. Je suis une Cobalt, une servante de la natalité. Cela s'appelle tenir un « rapport de santé ».

Je le fais parce qu'il le faut, mais je refuse de m'arrêter cela. À chaque visite chez le médecin, je déchire soigneusement quelques feuilles de mon carnet de rapport avec lesquelles je me suis discrètement créé un journal. Il me le faut. Je suis privée de tout, il faut donc que je trouve un moyen à moi pour m'exprimer, de rester moi-même sans attirer l'attention. Alors j'écris. Pas pour un public, mais que pour moi. Cela me fait du bien.

Je vis dans un monde dans lequel deux générations déjà ont vécu sous le régime de Gilead. Gilead était un homme qui a fait l'être humain faire un grand pas vers l'arrière en blâmant la femme pour la chute de la fertilité sur Terre. Désormais, nous vivons par les règles du C_ode Héra*_. Son nom est inspiré par la déesse protectrice du mariage, des femmes, de la fertilité ainsi que l'enfantement.

Les gens sont classés par nuances dégradées de bleu. Celles-ci représentent grossièrement le passage du sol vers le ciel. Dans cette hiérarchie, plus votre bleu est pâle, plus vous vous rapprochez de la perfection des cieux, où se trouve le paradis. Tous ceux et celles qui ne font pas partie des nuances de couleur du code Héra sont soit des travailleurs pour ce dernier, des habitants dans des territoires non affectés par cette dictature ou des membres de la résistance se cachant cherchant à la fois à fuir et à renverser cet abominable système patriarcal.

Aujourd'hui, la femme n'a plus qu'une raison d'être, donner des enfants au périple de sa vie. Non parce qu'elle veut être mère, mais uniquement pour ne pas être considérée infertile, une Anti-Femme.

Et voilà, nous récoltons ce que nous avons semé. L'être humain était tellement en compétition avec son prochain qu'il en a rendu l'humanité malade.

* Code Héra

Bleu Céleste

Les «familles» qui arrivent à procréer

Bleu Roi

Les hauts placés tels que le commandant et sa femme

Bleu Azur

Les Marthas

Bleu Cobalt

Les servantes de la natalité

Bleu de Minuit

Les servantes de la natalité dégradées étant face au jugement dernier, menacées d'être exécutées pour avoir été inutiles

**I. La rencontre**

J'étais nerveuse la première journée que je suis arrivée ici. Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient disant que l'homme de cette maison était stérile et que même les femmes qui ont déjà par le passé donné des enfants, étaient considérées Anti-Femmes après leur venue ici. Une seule a survécu au rejet du commandant. Elle s'est jetée aux genoux de ce dernier admettant que tout était de sa faute en implorant pardon. Elle l'a convaincu que c'était son était mental qui l'empêchait de tomber enceinte d'un homme qui lui rappelait physiquement son violeur d'il y a quatre ans auparavant.

Beaucoup disent qu'il a eu pitié d'elle, mais certains pensent que c'est uniquement parce qu'il avait enfin une autre excuse que la possibilité de sa stérilité. Elle a ensuite été transférée pour fournir ses services ailleurs où elle a pu de nouveau donner un enfant.

Tant de choses me passaient par la tête. J'essayais de rester concentrée sur des détails pour minimiser l'ensemble de la chose. Je voyais à quelques pas de moi un petit bout doré de je ne sais quoi en forme de demi-cercle que le Soleil faisait briller au sol. Je le fixai comme si je pouvais le téléporter dans ma main. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur cela tout au long notre conversation.

Serena, c'est le nom de sa femme. Elle est intimidante, mais elle ne me fait pas peur au contraire, elle m'intrigue. À force de la regarder, j'ai remarqué certaines choses sur elle.

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre quand elle est contrariée, elle le faisant en parlant de l'ancienne servante. Elle place toujours une main sur ses cheveux avant que son mari ne passe la pièce. Quand elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle regarde droit devant pour ne pas laisser montrer son malaise et aucune faiblesse.

Serena m'a fermement mise à ma place en me rappelant que je ne suis qu'une Cobalt et qu'elle pouvait me rétrograder Minuit et bientôt Anti-Femme si ne je faisais pas ce qui était attendu de moi. D'autres auraient eu peur, moi je savais qu'elle le disait car il le fallait.

Je lui souris poliment et acquiesçai à ses paroles. Une fois fini, je me penchai par respect puis partis.

**II. La cuisine**

J'attendais patiemment les ordres de Rita. C'est une Martha. Elle est un grade plus haut que le mien, une Azur. Cora était malade et j'étais le remplacement le plus rapide sous la main. Ma tâche fut simple. Tout ce que je devais faire est de me tenir debout puis compter à distance les aliments sur la table pour que Rita puisse y faire un inventaire. Nous étions rendus aux conserves au moment où la livraison de la semaine des courses arriva. J'étais là au bon moment parce que les sacs étaient lourds et Rita manqua d'en échapper certains. Je l'aidai à les poser sur la table puis elle accourut à la porte après avoir remarqué que les œufs n'étaient pas très frais. Elle resta devant la porte argumentant un échange de marchandise.

Je m'ennuyais. Je pensai me rendre utile en commençant à déballer et ranger pour faciliter le travail à Rita puisque Cora était absente. Je trouvai alors un petit contenant blanc bien emballé dans un sac papier brun au fond de l'un de sac d'épicerie. En le bougeant, des bruits résonnaient. Plus je le secouais, plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir un peu de musique. J'entendis les pas de Rita revenir et sans réfléchir davantage, je fourrai ma nouvelle trouvaille dans ma poche.

Elle me dévisagea voyant ce que je venais de commencer pour elle. « Ne touche plus à quoi de ce soit sans avoir eu la permission. » Me dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, mais pas méchant. Elle voulait simplement ne pas nous attirer des problèmes en déviant les règles. Je lui demandai pardon puis elle me sourit légèrement avant de continuer ce que nous faisions.

**III. Promenade au parc**

Rester en forme et avoir une bonne santé est l'une des choses requises pour améliorer les chances de grossesse. Deux fois par jour, les servantes doivent marcher dans le grand parc où se trouve au bout de la rue le Mur. C'est là où ils pendent ceux qui jugent ne pas mériter de procès, les traîtres. Pour les hauts dirigeants, les traîtres sont tous ceux et celles qui ont d'une façon ou d'une autre désobéi à leur volonté ou en étaient tout bêtement soupçonnés.

Je me demande souvent quel a été le dernier jour de l'un d'entre eux. Il y en avaient-ils en fuite? Il y en avait-il qui s'étaient déjà résignés en se livrant eux-mêmes ? Peut-être que certains ne savaient même pas ce qui les attendait et se firent prendre dans un piège. Oui, probablement par trahison. On ne peut faire confiance à personne de nos jours.

Au retour de la promenade, Serena et son mari étaient dans le couloir en train de se disputer un sujet qu'il m'est inconnu. Peu importe, elle avait clairement perdu puisqu'il l'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, l'ordonna de ne plus aborder la chose et partit sans se retourner.

Serena paraissait calme, car son visage ne dévoilait aucune émotion négative, mais je voyais à la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre l'intérieur et à sa respiration qu'elle était contrariée d'avoir été rabaissée et humiliée par l'homme qui avait fait vœu de la chérir.

Je m'approchai précautionneusement d'elle et lui dit : « C'est dommage, je suis sûre que vous aviez raison. » Elle me jeta un regard glacial puis m'ordonna d'aller dans ma chambre sans tarder. Je me suis senti stupide, mais je m'exécutai sans attendre.

**IV. La chambre du commandant**

C'est ce soir la cérémonie de procréation. Le commandant était en retard comme à son habitude. Serena et moi étions seules dans la chambre l'une en face de l'autre en silence. Je finis par lever la tête et lui demande pardon. Je lui explique que je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect ou me moquer d'elle, que je pensais chaque mot que je lui ai dit. « Comment oses-tu ? » répondit-elle avec ses la colère aux yeux.

Avant de lui laisser la chance de finir sa pensée, je lui avoue qu'elle vaut beaucoup plus qu'elle le pense. Qu'elle est une femme forte et magnifique. Elle resta sans voix. De nouveau plongées dans le silence, le vide de celui-ci fut tout doucement remplacé non par nos voix, mais d'une chaleur venant de nos cœurs. Je me serai levé et l'aurai prise dans mes bras si son mari n'était pas arrivé au même moment.

La cérémonie eut lieu. Tout ce que j'avais en tête était Serena. Le temps passa plus vite. Le commandant se précipita de partir sans me jeter un regard et claqua la porte en sortant. J'étais dorénavant seule avec Serena encore une fois. Habituellement, elle n'aime pas me voir rester, néanmoins cette fois, elle me regardait tendrement. « Alors tu me pardonnes ? » lui demandai-je d'une petite voix, les yeux pleins d'espoir. « Oui. » C'est tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche avant que je me décide enfin de l'enlacer. Je la serrai fort contre moi, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de nous fusionner pour toujours. J'y croyais cependant, je devais finir par partir. « Encore un peu. » Lui implorai-je. Elle posa ensuite tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et durant ce court instant, le monde n'existait plus.

Déchirée à l'idée de quitter la pièce, je la suppliai de me laisser rester la nuit dans son étreinte, mais elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Serena me tendit son manteau. « Tiens, enrôle mon pardessus autour de toi et cela sera comme si je passais la nuit avec toi. » Me dit-elle avec le plus beau des sourires aux lèvres.

**V. La salle de bain**

Un mois passa depuis la cérémonie et je dormais toujours religieusement en secret avec son pardessus. En l'ayant sur moi, des doutes me viennent à l'esprit. Je suis emprisonné contre mon gré certes, toutefois, il m'arrive de me sentir tout de même un peu libre. Surtout lorsque mon regard croise celui de Serena. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si pire de vivre ici. En faisant et disant les bonnes choses, ce lieu est plutôt tolérable. Je ne suis pas catégorisée infertile, une Anti-Femme. Je suis douillettement dans une maison et non périssant dans les colonies. Le monde n'est ni blanc ni noir ou même bleu.

Les servantes qui tombent enceintes

Pardon journal, j'ai eu un une envie violente de vomir juste à l'instant. J'ai donc couru à la salle de bain. Cela s'annonce prometteur. Maintenant que j'y pense, mes règles sont en retard. Serai-je enfin enceinte ? Les rumeurs au sujet du commandant seraient-ils alors des mensonges ? Aucune importance, j'ai réussi. À moi la chambre Céleste.

Dans mon excès de joie, je tournai en sur moi-même admirant tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Par terre dans un coin se trouve une pince à épiler. C'est l'un des outils que les femmes libres ont le droit d'utiliser pour s'embellir. Je suppose que c'est ce que je m'approcherai le plus du maquillage. C'est un signe, une récompense car mon souhait le plus cher va se réaliser.

**VI. La chambre céleste**

Ça y est. Je suis la chambre Céleste. Serena est à mes côtés. Elle a le droit de passer quelques heures seules avec moi au vu des circonstances. Par contre, elle doit maintenir les apparences devant les autres occupants de la maison. Elle me fit aller la chercher une tasse de thé comme à son habitude pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.

Ma première nuit dans cette chambre sera inoubliable et aucune autre ne sera jamais comparable.

_Les yeux de Serena_

**VII. La vérité**

À mon réveil, elle n'était plus là. Je me sentais étourdie et confuse. La fenêtre était ouverte, elle m'avait donc trahie. « Mais comment avait-elle fait » me suis-je dit. Ma question n'avait plus d'importance, elle était morte. La femme que j'aime et qui portait mon enfant est morte. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, du moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce journal. Je l'ai attentivement lu puis tout est devenu clair.

Dans la cuisine, le petit contenant blanc lui faisant songer à un instrument de musique était en réalité des compris de calmants. Je fais parfois des crises d'anxiété et j'en ai besoin pour ne pas me faire du mal. C'est si stressant de tenir mon rôle avec si peu de pouvoir et constamment conserver cette façade de contrôle. Elle les a utilisés contre moi. J'étais la couverture parfaite. Personne n'allait oser déranger la femme du commandant se recueillant en privée avec sa servante nouvellement enceinte. Elle a dû attendre que j'ai le dos tourné pour droguer ma tasse de thé.

Dans ma chambre, June et moi avons eu un moment. Notre premier moment intime. Moi qui croyais qu'elle voulait simplement avoir une partie de moi lorsque nous étions séparées, mais non. Elle s'est en réalité servie de mon pardessus pour marcher librement sans se faire remarquer puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dans sa tenue de servante.

Ma comment a-t-elle ouvert la fenêtre ? Et bien, cette petite maligne a utilisé la pince à épiler. Elle s'est servie du bout plat comme d'un tournevis puis a dévissé les clous de sa fenêtre. Nous pensions que la simple grille suffirait du coup, aucune autre réelle précaution n'a été prise dans cette chambre. Ce n'est pas comme si une servante s'était enfuie, du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Il ne lui suffisait que de grimper sur le toit, marcher sur la bordure puis de furtivement se glisser le long de la rampe.

Il ne restait qu'une étape. La grille devant la maison. Figure-toi journal, que l'objet brillant qu'elle avait trouvé lors de notre première rencontre était la clé que mon imbécile de mari a égarée. C'est sans doute depuis ce moment qu'elle avait en tête de fuir. Elle sortit donc aisément sans attirer aucune attention. Voilà comment elle m'a eu, comment elle nous a tous bernés.

Je lis ses pages et je vois maintenant qu'elle tenait tout de même un peu à moi. J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce journal. Au début je voulais le brûler, mais à la place je l'ai relu. Je la comprends maintenant. J'ai le cœur brisé de ne pas avoir été assez à son bonheur. Mais encore une fois, en a-t-elle réellement déjà eu? C'est un monde dans lequel aucune femme, ni homme ou enfant ne devraient vivre. Je comprends son geste. Je la vengerai, elle et notre enfant.

**Création produite dans le cadre du programme Arts, lettres et communication du Collège de Maisonneuve**


End file.
